Scarecrow, Warforged Expert 4
Medium Construct (Living Construct), Expert lvl 4 Hit Dice: 4d6 + 8 (32hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 12 (+2 armor) Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+5 Attack: +4 Scythe melee (2d4+1/x4) or +4 slam melee (1d4+1) Full Attack: +4 Scythe melee (2d4+1/x4) or +4 slam melee (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 5ft./5ft. Special Attacks: Plant growth farming Special Qualities: Composite plating, light fortification, living construct traits Saves: Fort +3, Ref +1, Will +5 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 11, Con 15, Wis 12, Int 10, Cha 7 Skills: +11 Profession(Farmer), +8 Profession(Lumberjack), +10 Craft(Carpentry), +8 Climb, +7 Knowledge(Religion), +7 Knowledge(Nature) Feats: Skill focus(Profession(Farmer)), Skill Focus (Craft(Carpentry)) Alignment: Neutral Good Made with wood and hay and dressed in commoners clothes Scarecrow ressembles a normal scarecrow, were it not for its small eyes gleaming with intelligence. Scarecrow was a gift of the Heavens to one of the survivors of Resistencia. Scarecrow was once a regular scarecrow that protected the fields of Resistencia (formerly Gale) discouraging the birds from disturbing the crops. After being given sentience and intelligence by the Heavens, Scarecrow decided to learn the farming profession and now lives with Edwyn, the man that was once his maker and now his friend and assists at religion courses at Raymur's church in Resistencia. Scarecrow speaks common. Combat: Composite Plating: The plating used to build Scarecrow provides a +2 armor bonus. This plating is not natural armor and does not stack with other effects that give an armor bonus (other than natural armor). This composite plating occupies the same space on the body as a suit of armor or a robe, and thus he cannot wear armor or magic robes. He can be enchanted just as armor can be. He must be present for the entire time it takes to enchant him. Composite plating also provides him with a 5% arcane spell failure chance, similar to the penalty for wearing light armor. Any class ability that allows a him to ignore the arcane spell failure chance for light armor lets him ignore this penalty as well. Light Fortification (Ex): When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on him, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated, and damage is instead rolled normally. Living Construct Traits: Scarecrow possesses the following traits: Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and energy drain. He cannot heal damage naturally. He can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to him can be healed by a cure light wounds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and he is vulnerable to a harm spell. However, spells from the healing subschool provide only half effect. He responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. With 0 hit points he is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than -10, he is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, when inert he does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. Can be raised or resurrected. Does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes' feast and potions. Does not need to sleep, but must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. Social life: Scarecrow is a very able farmer and he can be seen working every day on the fields of Edwyn, in the southern part of Resistencia, alongside with him. Since Scarecrow does not need to rest or sleep he spends his nights praying at the church, crafting wooden things or chatting with priests at the temple. He's sometimes seen at the Orphan House, with Browdel, in the center of Resistencia playing with the children. Plant growth farming: During the farming season Scarecrow can affect the land as if with a Plant Growth spell. This effect targets plants within a range of one-half mile, raising their potential productivity over the course of the next year to one-third above normal. Scarecrow can use this ability once for every level he has in any class. (Thus affecting a two-mile radius at level 4). category:CR 3 category:Monster Manual III Category:Construct Category:Expert